Genus: Pelargonium.
Species: domesticum. 
Denomination: xe2x80x98SARAH DONxe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of geranium that is grown as an ornamental for its golden-yellow and lime-green variegated foliage. The new cultivar is known botanically as Pelargoniumxc3x97domesticum and will be referred to hereinafter by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Sarah Donxe2x80x99.
xe2x80x98Sarah Donxe2x80x99 is a naturally occurring branch sport that was discovered by the inventor at the base of a commercially grown Pelargonium xe2x80x98Darmsdenxe2x80x99 (unpatented) in a cultivated area of Hampshire, England. On Nov. 12, 1998 the inventor selected xe2x80x98Sarah Donxe2x80x99 for its unique golden-yellow and lime-green variegated foliage. xe2x80x98Sarah Donxe2x80x99 is distinguishable from the parent plant by its leaf color and variegation. The parent Pelargonium xe2x80x98Darmsdenxe2x80x99 does not exhibit any variegation.
xe2x80x98Sarah Donxe2x80x99 is from a group of Pelargonium commonly referred to as Angel Pelargonium. Within this group the flowers are smaller and more numerous than in any other group of Pelargonium.
xe2x80x98Sarah Donxe2x80x99 was first asexually propagated by the inventor in 1998 in a cultivated area of Hampshire, England. The method used for asexual propagation was vegetative cuttings. Since that time the characteristics of the new cultivar have been determined stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and represent the distinguishing characteristics of the new cultivar xe2x80x98Sarah Donxe2x80x99. In combination these traits set xe2x80x98Sarah Donxe2x80x99 apart from all other Pelargonium known to the inventor. xe2x80x98Sarah Donxe2x80x99 has not been tested under all possible conditions and phenotypic differences may be observed with variations in environmental, climatic and cultural conditions, however, without any variance in genotype.
1. Pelargonium xe2x80x98Sarah Donxe2x80x99 exhibits golden-yellow and lime-green variegated foliage.
2. Pelargonium xe2x80x98Sarah Donxe2x80x99 flowers profusely and exhibits mauve flowers with dark purple-pink markings.
3. Pelargonium xe2x80x98Sarah Donxe2x80x99 grows to 60 cm. in height and 80 cm. in width at maturity.
4. Pelargonium xe2x80x98Sarah Donxe2x80x99 exhibits a dense, naturally determining, mounding habit.
5. Pelargonium xe2x80x98Sarah Donxe2x80x99 is hardy to USDA Zone 8.